


Никто не умирает в комиксах

by lachance



Category: The Strange Talent of Luther Strode
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осталась только фильмография Пэтти Дженкинс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не умирает в комиксах

— Дядя Бен, — Пит фыркнул. — Он умер, и имей уважение не поминать сейчас Землю-98311.

— Нет ничего уважительного в том, чтобы замалчивать смерть Паука-Карнажа.

— Ну признай, он загнал себя в угол. И чуть не уничтожил реальность Бронированного Паука. Спорить могу, ребята из Спайдер-верса никогда не зовут его на праздники.

— Пит.

— Чего.

— Как ты?

Пит помолчал, остановившись возле постера «100 пуль», которым Лютер в прошлый раз закрыл дыру в стене. Раньше он никогда не упускал случая поворчать, что эта концепция переоценена. Теперь только морщился, когда пальцы здоровой руки проходили сквозь бумагу.

— А я, — он улыбнулся, обернувшись через плечо, — и есть дядя Бен. И сейчас, Питер, я буду дохлым героем, прививающим тебе моральные ориентиры.

Лютер поморщился. Не открывая глаз, он чутко прислушивался к тому, что происходит снаружи. Его дом стоял пустым и заколоченным, но если кто-то из соседей его заметил — полиция могла нагрянуть с минуты на минуту.

Уйти в глубокую медитацию он не мог, но и так было неплохо.

По крайней мере, в такие моменты Пит соглашался показаться.

— И у меня все в порядке, — он уселся напротив, попытавшись скопировать позу Лютера, и не смог. — Во-первых, я нашел все твое порно. Капитан Америка, Строуд, серьезно? Я надеялся, что это будет хотя бы Черная Вдова. Во-вторых, ты проспорил: Веномпул правда уничтожил Землю-615.9. Нубло. В-третьих... Ну, дрочить рукой без пальцев сложновато, но к этому можно привыкнуть.

— У тебя же есть вторая рука.

— А как же азарт перед челленджем? Хотя кому я это говорю. Всю твою жизнь определили кровожадные стероиды.

— Пит.

— Чего тебе, Лютер.

Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь удержать себя на границе. Стоило вспомнить хоть что-то из прошлого — и она размывалась, а его неизбежно выбрасывало в реальный мир. Его настоящий дом стоял в запустении, и под слоем пыли до сих пор виднелись следы крови. Спертый воздух по-прежнему казался удушливо-металлическим. Будто все произошло совсем недавно.

— Я не спас маму. Ты ведь знаешь.

— Знаю, черт тебя, Строуд, — Пит вздохнул. — Но мог бы позволить мне считать, что я сдох не напрасно. Заслужил же я возможность питать иллюзии? Я ножом в того мудака под конец почти попал.

— Я должен был умереть после этого. Но почему-то жив.

Повисла тишина. Пит чуть раскачивался, озираясь, готовый, кажется, вскочить и броситься на второй этаж, где для него все еще существовали все брошенные Лютером комиксы и его нинтендо. Порой он жаловался, что вместо нормального духа стал каким-то чертовым полтергейстом, и в сторону дома уже начинали поглядывать фанаты «Охотников за привидениями».

— Радуйся, черт тебя побери, Лютер, — веско сказал он наконец. — Поверь мне, быть мертвым — полная лажа. Это как если бы из всех фильмов на земле у тебя осталась только фильмография Пэтти Дженкинс. «Монстр» крутой, но кто угодно поедет кукушкой, обнаружив, что может наизусть цитировать монологи Тобиаса о том, как он красит себя в голубой. Фу. И привези мне еще комиксов в следующий раз.

Лютер кивнул. В прихожей он оставил целую коробку. Теперь он всегда приезжал с подношениями — то комиксы, то порно, то свежие релизы. Не так уж и много он мог сделать для лучшего друга.

— Я рад.

Свеча трепетала на сквозняке, и удерживаться становилось все сложнее — их время истекало. Пит тоже это понимал.

— Действительно, рад. Просто... — Лютер запнулся, поморщившись, и не смог сформулировать. Запах пыли забивал горло и ноздри, и он даже дышал с трудом. Впрочем, может дело было и не в пыли.

— Что, скучаешь по мне, Строуд? — Пит ухмыльнулся. — Я понимаю. Не сдохни я тогда — были бы сейчас как Бэтмен и Робин. Как Бэтмен и Робин, если бы Бэтс не шпилил своего сайдкика. Поверить не могу, что описывая нашу глубокую привязанность, я перешел на заднеприводные шутки. Твою мать, Лютер, у меня здесь нет риталина, немедленно останови меня.

– Скучаю, – отозвался Лютер, просто игнорируя всю его речь, как делал это и раньше.

А потом протянул руку в воздух, и Пит, подавшись вперед, потерся щекой о его ладонь. Касание оказалось невесомым. Придвинувшись ближе, он уткнулся головой Лютеру в плечо, и того обдало холодком. Но он и не подумал отодвинуться.

— Что, и шутки тебя не напугали? Да ты прокачался, Строуд. Ха-ха. Хм.

— Риталин я тоже могу привезти.

— А толку, — Пит пожал плечами, не поднимая головы. — Я же покойник. Все разговоры про горбатого и могилу — это полная хрень, и СДВГ все еще со мной. Но, знаешь, это тоже как дрочить без пальцев. Можно привыкнуть.

Визг сирен звучал в ночной тишине оглушительно. Он все нарастал по мере того, как приближались машины, и Лютер сцепил зубы, немыслимым усилием удерживаясь на границе, где все еще был Пит, и Пит обхватил его руками за шею, говоря негромко:

— Еще пара секунд, ага? Ты успеешь убежать от патруля?

— Успею, — Лютер поднял руку, проводя пальцами где-то над его головой в попытке погладить по волосам. Пит фыркнул и сам уткнулся затылком ему в ладонь, глядя прямо в лицо.

— Ладно, — задумчиво проговорил он наконец, — там сирены стихли, если ты не заметил. Сейчас сюда копы нагрянут. Вали, пока мы можем сделать вид, что все это было очень гетеросексуально.

Лютер дернул уголком губ. Пит насмешливо отсалютовал, отстраняясь.

— Или нет. В конце концов, кто-то говорил, что вся супергероика — сублимация. Ты сублимируешь, Строуд?

Он улыбнулся. И чуть качнулся вперед, коротко целуя в лоб, прежде чем разорвать связь и подняться на ноги — снова в пустоте и пыли брошенного дома, где не так давно произошло убийство.

Даже дышать здесь было больно.

Где-то в коридоре патрульные распахнули дверь, и темноту прорезали лучи света. Под приказы выходить и сдаваться, Лютер выскользнул из окна и в тенях пробрался мимо пустой аллеи, выходя на трассу.

Натянув капюшон на голову, он пошел вперед, твердо зная, что скоро вернется. Сюда он будет возвращаться всегда.


End file.
